nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Sex in the Lounge
|writer = Onika Maraj, Dwayne Carter, Jr. Bobby Wilson |producer = M.E. Productions Pink Friday Productions }} "Sex in the Lounge" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her sophomore studio album, ''Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded''. The track features guest vocals by Lil Wayne and Bobby V, who were the three writers. The song was produced by M.E. Productions and Pink Friday Productions. Background When Minaj was asked on Twitter to describe the album in one word, she tweeted "freedom". In an interview following the premiere, Minaj told Seacrest, "I've never had this much fun recording music in my life. My first album I was very guarded. I felt like I was making music to please everyone else. I had to be politically correct, but this album I am just creating music, and it there's such a big difference. Literally in the studio we were cracking up laughing, having fun, and enjoying ourselves. The music itself you're going to get every side that I've ever shown and then a little bit extra. I've tried to make it very, very balanced, because I don't ever want to be boxed in, and that's always what drives me. So I made a very diverse album." She added that with her first album, she "was a too open Nicki Minaj. It felt more to me like a diary, the songs were more introspective and stuff like that...with this particular album I felt that it was time to give people a moment to enjoy the lyrics, and enjoy the beats, and enjoy the voices. When I was going to do my first album people would say, 'What is she going to talk about? Is she just going to talk about sex?' So I made it my business to make an album that did not talk about sex at all. I made it my business to make an album that wasn't a vulgur album, because on my mix tapes I was very, very...outlandish on my mix tapes. With this album I'm going back to not necessarily to that sound, but that feeling. The feeling of 'I don't care what you think!' That's what it is." Minaj told MTV that "April 3 is gonna be a doozy. It's gonna be crazy, it's gonna be important for hip-hop and pop culture. It's gonna be very big." Critical reception "Sex in the Lounge" received extremely negative reviews from music critics. Popdust said "Nicki sounds like a guest on her own song, with Bobby V (alentino) taking the lead about a third of the way through and Nicki not appearing again the rest of the way, perhaps anticipating that this is not likely to be one of the album’s more well-exposed tracks and the song kinda blows, really. Nicki’s verse basically has no relation to the rest of the song, and it’s not like we’ve been missing Bobby V all that much over the last half-decade. The whole exercise just seems pointless—why “Sex in the Lounge”? What does that have anything to do with anything on Roman Reloaded? What kind of lounge are we talking about, anyway, and how does sex there differ from sex anywhere else? When your song’s most enticing quality is the prospect of Lil Wayne making his 831st reference to how much he loves giving/getting head, you might want to think about cutting your album’s track list down by one." Lyrics I think I gave him a discrete name; he replied with a street name PR at the heat game No ball; repeat game He addicted to hustle, I'm addicted to fame Though he packin' that muscle, I'm addicted to brain I'm addicted to chilling, make a hell of a killing Don't I stunt on these bitches? Man, I'm bad as a villain Get the gun, I'mma hunt 'em When I'm done, I'm a don 'em When we leaving the lounge, I'mma keep it a hundred It went down, enough said Pull off in that thang, and it's blush red Sex in the lounge, girl, I'mma take ya down I'mma have you screaming, girl, they gonna hear the sound Of our sex in the lounge I can't believe this is happening to me, girl Happening to me, girl So caught up in this girl Shawty, got my energy down Keeping true to myself, cause I'm so into her Cause we doing it like nobody's around And when we doing it, I can hear her make a sound Shawty was singing like me Had that girl singing, singing like me She be like (Ooh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh) She looking at me like she want it But, I'm over here She come in on top of me I'mma make her scream, her scream Sex in the lounge, girl, I'mma take ya down I'mma have you screaming, girl, they gonna hear the sound Of our sex in the lounge I can't believe this is happening to me, girl Happening to me, girl Sit that pussy on my bottom lip Then, after that, you know we gotta switch My house so big that bitch came with a lobby We didn't use a rubber, but I came on her body I lay her down and kiss her neck and talk dirty to her Like I get that pussy wetter than a dirty sewer Fuck with me, turn around and bust it open for me Get on that dick and get that money, go Oprah for me All you girls don't like me, cause they know you love me But if you scared, go to church, it's open Sunday I dig in that pussy, guess what I find Tunechi Lee and Nicki, sex in the lounge Sex in the lounge, girl, I'mma take ya down I'mma have you screaming, girl, they gonna hear the sound Of our sex in the lounge I can't believe this is happening to me, girl Happening to me, girl }} Category:Songs Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012